Dead Before His Eyes
by Kage of Seireitei
Summary: Pain had won. Naruto could only watch as the life left Hinata for good. When given a second chance, will Naruto be able to prevent the disasters of the future from happening again? Or will the cycle of Pain continue. Spoilers for chapter 437.


**Dead Before His Eyes**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: Let me just say that with chapter 437 coming out I believe most Naruhina fans to be confused with the turn of events. On one hand Hinata FINALLY confessed her love to Naruto. This is completely canon, not fanbased or anything. Kishimoto picked Naruhina! (YAY!) But on the other hand no more than a page or two later Pain kills her (NOOO!!! T.T). Although she might still be alive I hope!

Sigh. Anyways this fic is probably going to be one of many time travel fics that start from this point of the naruto canon plotline rather than the valley of the end which seems to be the current favorite time travel theme.

Side note: I HATE the time travel fics that make Orochimaru seem all god-like and powerful when he was actually the WEAKEST akatsuki member. These fics also seem to include the Akatsuki as nothing more than a group of weaklings. Hopefully with the recent new developments Pain will be seen as the true god-like enemy.

Whatever.

Here's to the start of a new trend!)

Font key:

Narration, Speech

_Thought, flashback_

_**Demonic**_

**Prologue: Dead Before His Eyes**

_Why?_

_Why did you do it?_

"_I'm just being selfish" her voice echoed in his mind as his spirit floated within the endless abyss._

"_I use to always cry and give up. I nearly went the wrong way…"_

_No._

_Please._

'_Don't show me this memory again!' Naruto shouted as he was forced to watch the flashback for what seemed like the millionth time._

"_But you showed me the right way…I was always chasing you…wanting to overtake you…I just wanted to walk with you…I wanted to be with you…you changed me! Your smile saved me!" Hinata smiled at him despite knowing she was facing certain death._

_No_

"_So I'm not afraid to die protecting you…"_

_No!_

"_Because…"_

_Hinata don't!_

"_I love you!" Hinata shouted as she launched her most powerful move Juho Soshiken at Pain only to be blown back by his impenetrable Shinra Tensei._

_Naruto, who was bound by the chakra blades couldn't move. He watched as Pain approached Hinata's unmoving form and stabbed her once with a chakra blade._

"_This is just like how my parents were killed by konoha ninjas right before my eyes. Love breeds sacrifice which breeds hate." Pain declared as Naruto watched the blood of the only girl who loved him drip from the leader's sword._

_Naruto watched in vain as the life vanished from Hinata's eyes. Those eyes that could see everything._

_Those eyes that looked to him for guidance. Those eyes that had admired him from afar._

_Hinata._

_Please don't leave me._

'_I need you!' Naruto desperately pleaded._

'_Hinata?! Please! Smile again! Blush that cute blush of yours and push your fingers together like you always do when I'm around!'_

_Hinata!_

_Don't leave me!_

_She was gone._

_A power deep within him erupted._

_Burning chakra poured through his pores._

_Anger unimaginable filled his very soul._

_GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!_

"_Now you can know true pain" the akatsuki leader told the now six tailed form of Naruto._

"_GRAAAAAHH!! ROAAAAARRR!!!" the beast howled demonically._

"_Do you hate me? Do you really think people can understand each other like this? That's it. But my pain is greater than yours." Pain finished as he prepared his final attack._

_Naruto lost control of his body. The Kyuubi continued to take more control over his very being._

_The entire planet seemed to shake. The air around became incinerated. Ungodly winds swept up the grounds of the battlefield scattering it across the world._

_Naruto's mind continued to float in the dark abyss. His body was completely out of his control now._

_Hinata's final words and Pain's haunting message repeated infinitely. Each time Naruto watched the memory, he wished he wasn't so weak. He wished he could save the one girl who truly loved him. The life of the one he secretly loved as well. (1)_

_Suddenly a blinding white light filled his vision and he knew no more._

**To be continued**

(1) Naruto returning Hinata's feeling's will be explained later on.

(A/N: I kinda wanted to be one of the first authors to post a Naruhina fic after the probably-going-to-be-famous-chapter-437. Then I decided to make this a time travel fic which will start next chapter. If it turns out Hinata is alive in the manga then…YAAAAAY, I will still continue this fic but make it as if Hinata died and Naruto traveled back to save her and the future. I hope this goes well.)


End file.
